Green Tea Cookie
|quote = "It's Tea Time" "She'll be mine, make no mistake."|extlink = |loveinterests = Coffee Cookie}} Thomas L. Johnson, also known as Green Tea Cookie, is a character that was introduced in the IaLR story A Relationship is Baking. Green Tea Cookie is a New York cookie that enjoys tea, and palys golf in his free time. He is roleplayed by . Personality Green Tea Cookie is an urban cookie who is used to a fast lifestyle and hard work. He works for Mr. Boss as an accountant. He's earned Mr. Boss's trust over the years, but he hasn't gotten a better salary. As most of his co-workers, he fears to be fired, even though there hasn't been any signs of that happening. Green Tea Cookie is very ambitious and persistent. Whenever he gets an idea in his mind, you can count on him to not give up on that idea, no matter the circumstances. This works both for good and for bad, leading him to be pretty stubborn at times. Green Tea Cookie happens to have a crush on Coffee Cookie ever since she met her at work. However, feelings aren't mutual, as Coffee Cookie continously tells him she's not interested in dating him. However, Green Tea Cookie doesn't let that stop him, as he's always trying to get Coffee Cookie to accept dating him. In his free time, Green Tea Cookie enjoys playing golf with a couple of his co-workers. Green Tea Cookie loves tea, and he drinks tea every afternoon, following the teatime habit even though he's not british. Relationships The Locked Room Gang Green Tea Cookie is neutral with them for the most part. The Cookies Green Tea Cookie is friends with some of the cookies. Coffee Cookie She is one of Green Tea's co-workers, as seen in A Relationship is Baking. Green Tea Cookie has a crush on Sarah, and insists that she should date him. No matter how much Sarah tells him that she's not interested, he never stops insisting. He is sure that one day, Coffee Cookie will fall in love with him. Despite how many times Sarah and some oter co-workers tell him that's not how love works, he has no plans on giving up. Mr. Boss Green Tea Cookie gets along very well with Mr. Boss. They even like to go play golf together on Sundays. However, Green Tea Cookie, like most of his co-workers, fears that some day Mr. Boss will fire him for anything, and thus, tries to not make any mistakes when working. Blue Ocean Green Tea Cookie strongly dislikes Blue Ocean, since he knows that Coffee Cookie has fallen in love with him. This has led Green Tea Cookie to make plans against Blue Ocean, once even trying to blackmail him to never talk to Sarah again. Needless to say, these two guys have a clear rivalry. Trivia * Green Tea Cookie is Redfork2000's first OC Cookie. He is also the first cookie to be roleplayed exclusively by Redfork2000. * Green Tea Cookie goes golfing with Mr. Boss and a couple of co-workers every Sunday. * Green Tea Cookie despises Mondays due to all the work he has on that day of the week. * He is never seen without his bowtie or his hat. See also * Cookie * Coffee Cookie Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Cookies Category:New Yorkers Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Cookie Run-related